Treasured Thoughts - Snily
by Enigmatix
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote from Snape's point of view on how he loved Lily. It entails his feelings for her and how he missed her. Here he is standing in front of her, a week before she will get killed and he can't help but wish she was his forever tears


IF I COULD LOVE YOU AGAIN, LILY

(Bases on Taylor Swift's – Back to December)

I'm so glad that you actually called me,

Just goes to show that you haven't forgotten me,

Even though you're married now and you're life may be so complete.

There you are standing there before me,

And all I can think of are the times when you used to touch me,

When you'd hold my hand and you'd kiss me softly on my cheek.

Those times were the best to me,

They still burn in the back of my mind,

And all I can remember is me thinking that clearly you'd be mine.

But then things got out of order,

You just fell in love with James Potter,

There I was standing in the background trying to hold onto the memories we shared: you and I.

And when he kissed you and I stood there,

I watched with tears in my eyes and I was full of despair,

When you vowed the rest of your life to be with him I wished that I was standing in his place looking into your eyes.

So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you,

Saying I'm sorry for that time,

And I go back to those days when you loved me as a child.

I'm all alone now,

I'm feeling nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realise what I had when you were mine,

I'd go back to those days when you loved me as a child.

So go ahead and tell me how's your family,

The one that sadly doesn't include me,

You have to realise that James is such a lucky guy to have you.

I just wish that I had worked harder,

To get you and then maybe I'd have been Harry's father,

It pains me just to see you here with the ring on your finger.

The last time that we made love,

Still burn at the back of my mind,

I gave you roses and wished that you were mine.

So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you,

Saying I have loved you all this time,

And I go back to those days when you loved me as a child.

It's like being in the cold now,

I'm feeling nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realise what I had when you were mine,

I'd go back to those days when you loved me as a child.

And now I'm thinking 'bout summer holidays when you were there,

The way your green eyes lit up and the wind swept through your hair,

Now I realised I loved you since the first time we met.

Then that incident happened and fear crept in my mind,

I tried hard to love you but all I got was 'goodbye'.

The hurt I had felt was so deep I realised I might die if I didn't have you as mine.

So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you,

Saying I'd take you any day as mine,

And I go back to those days when you loved me as a child.

I want you still so much Lily,

I want nothing but to touch you,

Wishing I'd realise what I had when you were mine,

I'd go back to those days when you loved me as a child.

I missed touching your soft cheek,

Your sweet smile,

The way your red hair shone in the sunlight.

The times you'd laugh at me I'd comfort you when you'd cry.

There was that time when we'd kiss,

And my head felt like I was spinning around,

But then you'd steady me,

By making me feel like I belonged.

Maybe this is wishful thinking,

I swear to God it's just wishful thinking,

But if I got a chance to love you again I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it,

But I can't.

So if the chain is on your door from now I understand.

If you don't want me in your life from now I swear I won't come back again.

So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you,

Saying I'm sorry and I wish that you'd ended being mine,

And I go back to those days when you loved me as a child.

I don't want to be alone,

I'm feeling nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realise what I had when you were mine,

I'd go back to those days when you loved me as a child.

(HOPE YOU LOVED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
